Mutts
by The Original Foxx
Summary: What happens when a chimeratized Kimbley is put under Roy's tender care.
1. Proposal

((This is my first fanfic ina long while. And the only reason I am posting it is because of my Taisa's constant bugging. So here is is. Mutts, Chapter One.))

------------

I: Proposal

"Mustang I need you to look after something for me."

"What is it Archer? Hopefully something worth my time?" Roy said flatly, ebony eyes holding nothing but annoyance for the other colonel.

"It should be. Especially since it concerns an old war buddy of yours. It actually could be the only thing to save him." That caught the Taisa's attention.

"I've had a lot of war 'buddies'. Which one would you be talking about?" Roy kept his cool, despite fearing for one of his subordinates. Wouldn't be the first time Archer had threatened them.

"One you've probably long forgotten," Frank smiled coldly, "Zolf Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist."

Roy froze in his tracks, looking at Archer with a shocked expression. "He's dead. He's been dead for at least a year. I remember his execution day."

"But you didn't _actually _see him die, did you? I thought not. No one did, because he didn't die. He's been hidden in an underground laboratory under the Fuhrer's office." Archer replied coolly.

"And how do I have proof of this? How do I know this isn't just some sick trick?"

"Because the Fuhrer ordered it. He's been in meetings all day otherwise he'd tell you himself. Although if the Crimson Alchemist doesn't find a home soon, he _will_ be executed."

"Forget it! I have no use for him." The colonel said sternly, turning to walk away. Whatever happened to the Crimson Alchemist, he deserved it. After all the things Zolf had done to him, how dare he now beg for mercy. But something didn't sit right with Roy. The Crimson Alchemist was a proud man, not one to beg under any circumstances. What _had_ gone on under the Fuhrer's office? What exactly happened to the fabled hero of Ishbal?


	2. Arrival

((Chapter two. Yes they are short. I like quality over quanity. Besides, people like me with short attention spans get bored with long stories. ))

-------------------

II: Arrival

Roy arrived home, too tired to realize his door was unlocked. He stumbled in, hating it when his dates ran late. She was too persistent, not letting him go home 'till eleven that night. Maybe he'd be kind and let Havoc have her. He needed a good girl anyway.

He walked towards the far wall, where the light switch was, but before he reached on it a loud yelp was heard as he stepped on something. Yellow eyes snapped open as the thing backed into a corner and snarled. It fell over soon after because a loud 'thump' was heard.

"What in the world…?" He yelled flicking on the lights. The creature peered up at him and gave a half-hearted growl. It was obviously strung out on sedatives, which explains how they got it in here.

"You're my new master, I'm guessing." It said, calming down slightly.

"Kimbley?" Roy questioned curiously, not believing what he saw or heard.

"That's what he called me. My old master." The beast snarled softly, looking around as if for some unknown attacker.

"Old master? Wait, why the hell are you calling me your master? The Crimson Alchemist obeys no one." He replied, kneeling down next to the chimera.

"The Crimson Alchemist is dead. He died when they transformed me into this monster." He barked, eyeing Roy warily. "You're not going to turn me away are you?"

"I was going to at first, but not much anymore. It's not your fault you're like this, I'm guessing. If anyone was to blame, it's Archer." He said, standing up. He helped the black-haired chimera as well, now getting a better look at the beast.

His entire lower body was covered in soft ebony fur, his legs bent backwards in the traditional wolf-like fashion, a tail sprouting from just below the end of his spine to balance his new form out. Two lupine ears twitched on atop his head, catching every sound in this apartment and the next. Even his arms were covered in soft fur, he really did look like the big, bad wolf now.

"Can't say I'm exactly glad to see you though, Kimbley."

"I would say the same, but I'm not allowed to insult my master."

"What's up with the 'master' crud?" He inquired, quirking a dark brow.

"You're my new master, I must do whatever you say. Whatever is happened to be."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything. It doesn't matter how strange the request. You should have heard my old master's requests." The chimera shuddered, closing his eyes as if reliving painful memories. Roy pushed the thought of what the Fuhrer would make Kimbley do out of his own head. Those were terrible images.

"I guess I'm your new pet now, master." Zolf said, looking up at Roy with feral, yellow eyes.

"Pet. You use that term so loosely. It's strange to hear it from you." The Taisa replied, smiling subtly. "Why did the Fuhrer choose me to take you? Why not Archer? I'm sure he's better suited to your tastes."

"I'm not sure. He just did. Maybe he wanted me to keep an eye on you or vice versa." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Indeed. Well, I guess I have a new pet. We'll need to make a trip to the grocery store later, I'm used to feeding only one person." He mused, reaching up to scratch the chimera's ears affectionately.

He didn't like it but he'd have to deal with it for now. Even if it meant chaos for himself.


	3. The First Night

((Chapter Three's up and running. 3 The rest will come up shortly. Thanks for reading.))

-----------------------------------

III: The First Night

"Now to the next dilemma. Where are you going to sleep tonight? Making you sleep on the floor would be problematic." Roy mused, looking around the apartment.

"The couch works. I really don't mind considering I'm used to sleeping in a cage." He muttered apathetically. He then smirked, "Or the foot of your bed. I'll be a good little lapdog then." He purred, loving the look on Roy's face.

"And that would be pushing it, Kimbley. Behave yourself now, at least until I can get the cot out of storage." He replied, his gaze devoid of emotion. He headed over to the closet and pulled down blankets and a few pillows to make the chimera comfortable.

Zolf nodded and yawned, the sedative kicking in once more. It was obvious they'd given him a good dosage.

"They stuck me so full of needles, I'm surprised I didn't burst like a balloon. Also a miracle I can stand up." He slurred, plopping down on the couch, as he became lightheaded. Roy chuckled as he covered the wolf with the blanket.

"Can I get a kiss good night, master?" He asked playfully, obviously woozy.

"Don't push it, Kimbley." Roy said listlessly before heading off to his own bedroom.

He spent the next several hours going over what had happened in the past few hours. Kimbley was back, malformed into the true big, bad wolf of lore. It was all quite strange. Why did the Fuhrer even keep such an able alchemist as a pet? Were their others like him?


	4. Warmth

((My only fluffy chapter. And be warned, it's very fluffy. Or so everyone thinks. -shrugs- Iunno. Enjoy.))

---------------------------------

IV: Warmth

Shivering cold, chattering teeth. Oh how he hated winter in Central. It was so God damn cold. His body ached from the cold, joints stiff and creaky as he shifted on his makeshift bed.

He had been staying with Roy on that cot for a little over two weeks now, Roy having grown accustomed to seeing piercing yellow eyes when he woke up with ready made breakfast right before he was off for work.

But this cold was too much for Kimbley. He didn't think his master would mind sharing his bed for one night, especially since it was so frigid. Besides, he'd just sneak right into his master's bed. Roy would never notice. If he did discover the chimera, he'd have to understand. After all, it's in a wolf's instincts to curl up next to another warm body.

He padded into the Taisa's room, over to his bed. Zolf was being extra cautious to be silent, didn't want to wake his master.

He climbed into bed with the colonel, tail curling around the other's waist as he fell asleep in his new found warmth.

Sometime in the middle of the night Roy's arms found themselves wrapped around Kimbley's middle, not that he minded in the least. He continued purring rather contently as he cuddled closer. This was so much better than being alone on the frosty cot. Oh yes, so much better.

His tail began wagging at the thought, brushing up against Mustang's leg. He murmured something inaudible and opened one, obsidian eye to glare at the chimera. But the glare soon softened into a look of affection as he reached up to scratch those soft, furry ears that seemed to be Zolf's main weak point. The beast replied by purring louder, rolling over for a belly rub.

Yes it was a wonderfully warm night.


	5. Prison

((Thank you for the like...two reveiws. o.o I'm surprised I got that many _good_ ones. I'm used to being flamed like crazy. -shrugs- Well enjoy the fifth chapter.))

-------------------------

V: Prison

"Kimbley, what exactly happened to you in prison? Before the experiments I mean."

"What do you want to know master?" He growled, indicating that that was a tender area for discussion. Not that he could really tell his master 'no', that was just unheard of.

"I'm just curious. You don't need to tell me, although I would like to know eventually. It would also help to see what some of your boundaries are." He added, watching as Zolf smiled warily. The chimera stretched out on the couch, laying his head in Roy's lap, nudging his hand, urging for a belly rub.

"I'll tell you, master. As long as you give me what I want." He winked and licked the hand that would be soon giving him his much needed stomach scratch.

"Someone's sure made themselves comfortable over the past month." He mused, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He gave in as Kimbley nudged his hand again and slowly ran his fingers over the sensitive area of the chimera's stomach. "Now tell me. All of what you went through, or as much as you can." He said, growing stone serious once more.

"Most of what got me was the fact that I was all alone, from night till day. Only at mealtime did I see another human being and they just looked at me like I was a monster. So I became what they thought of me. I admit, blowing people up isn't the best thing to do but it got rid of stress, especially if you saw my family and my childhood. But we're not into that.

"I grew so mad in there. Crazy, insane, lusting after human companionship. So when Greed came in offering me protection and affection, I had to go with him. But he drove me mad. I guess I'm the greedy one considering I only got mad at him because I couldn't have him all to myself.

"Then there was Archer. I met him numerous times before in prison. He always checked up on my, showing me either slight affection or his incredible lust for my body, I couldn't tell and still can't. So when he offered me my job back I couldn't help but accept. I swear I was in love with that man then. So I betrayed Greed. Just like that, all at one order. Archer had me under his thumb. Then the Fuhrer decided I was too dangerous, that I needed to be 'executed'. Which leads us back to the fact that I'm here now."

"Kimbley…" Roy trailed off, looking at the chimera with slight wonder. "You're a strong man, but I didn't think you could have any sanity after going through that. Being used by a warmonger and a homunculus. Not many people are that strong." He admitted, smiling softly. He nuzzled the chimera's neck who happily returned the fondness.


	6. Meeting

((Chapter six. I have the entire thing typed up. I just need to get to posting it. o.o So bug me about it or I'll forget.))

---------------------------

VI: Meeting

"How is my pet doing colonel?" Fuhrer Bradley asked as he sat at his desk, a sick smile on his face.

"He's fine. He's grown used to the apartment quite well." Mustang replied, keeping his gaze locked on the leader.

"Good, good. I was hoping he'd do well in your care. He likes you, colonel Mustang. Always hoping you'd come to see him in the prison."

"I noticed. He's much more calm now, and a lot more friendly. Not so keen on blowing anyone up. Much easier to control." _And that's what you like about him_. He added silently. The Fuhrer chuckled and looked at the papers on his desk.

"I understand you've become quite attached to the chimera, Colonel. You shouldn't get too close. He's still a vicious animal, nothing more, nothing less. And he won't resist blowing you up after a few ear scratches." Bradley gave the dark warning and Roy couldn't help but shuddered.

"I will sir, don't worry." He said saluting.

"Good, then you are dismissed, colonel." Roy took no time leaving the office.

He got home quite late that night, stumbling into his residence. He saw the familiar tail dangling over the edge of the cot as the chimera slept peacefully, his back rising and falling in gentle breathing.

Roy couldn't help but smile as he approached the sleeping wolf. Bradley's warning echoed in his head but he pushed it aside. How could this creature be vicious? He seemed so peaceful when sleeping. He reached over to run his fingers over the sensitive flesh of Kimbley's ears. The chimera moaned softly and rolled over, nudging the hand with his nose, insisting for a belly rub. The Taisa was happy to comply smirking as the wolf moved, letting Roy sit down. Zolf laid his head in Roy's lap, purring contently as his stomach was scratched.


	7. The Walk

((My personal favorite chapter. Why I've no idea. It just is. So enjoy.))

-----------------------------

VII: The Walk

Spring had finally come and Kimbley was getting restless. He wanted outside, too tired of being cooped up in Roy's small apartment.

Kimbley whined and pawed at the window, watching the birds fly by, his eyes burning with envy. How he longed to be free.

"Fine. Today after I get home from work and it's dark, I'll take you to the park so you can get this out of your system. Sound good, Kimbley?" Roy asked, waiting for a response from the chimera. The wolf smiled and bounded over to the colonel.

"Sounds great." He growled happily, tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Good. I'll see you later tonight then." Mustang nodded before leaving.

Later that night, when Roy finally walked through the door he was almost bowled over by the chimera, claws digging into the Taisa's shoulder for support as he licked Roy's neck affectionately.

"Out. You're still going to take me out with the grass and trees, and birds and bees and stuff?" He asked, looking excited. "Aren't you master?" He asked, disappointment setting in. Roy guessed that the Fuhrer had dissatisfied the chimera time and time again.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you, Kimbley." He said smiling, rubbing the chimera's ears softly. Zolf purred and nudged Roy's hand with his nose, urging him on. But the Taisa just stopped and headed over to the door.

Kimbley bounded over, pawing at said door eagerly. He whined and looked up as Roy opened the doorway to freedom.

"Now remember, you must stay hidden, Kimbley. No one should be out but if there are, don't get caught. You're supposed to be dead, and I'm sure if anyone saw you you'll end up dead." Roy threatened, patting the chimera on the head. "Other than that do whatever you want once we get to the park."

It took no time getting there, Zolf being as enthusiastic as ever. He immediately dived into a patch of fresh, green grass, rolling around in it much the same way a dog would. Roy sat at a bench watching his pet but he also kept a vigil eye for anyone who might discover Kimbley.

"I can't believe you're sheltering a known criminal, sir." The voice caught Roy off guard, eyes snapping up to look at Riza.

" He's as harmless as a common dog now." Roy replied, watching as the once feared Crimson Alchemist sniffed at a flowerbed before rolling around in the dirt. "Besides, it was a request of the Fuhrer. I need to carry it out if I ever want to reach the top."

Hawkeye nodded solemnly. "I understand, sir. I'll leave you to it then."

"Kimbley, you almost done?" He asked, looking at the now filthy wolf.

"Something wrong master?" The chimera requested, padding over to the Taisa. Clumps of dirt were matted in his fur, but it didn't seem to bother the beast as he sat down next to the Taisa.

"No, I'm fine Kimbley. Really." He said giving the wolf a reassuring smile.

"Then let's head home." He purred, getting up. Roy nodded and they started for the apartment.


	8. Memories

((Danke for all the reviews. Even if it's like...5 or 6 or so. And they're all good, which really surprises me. o.o))

----------------------------

VIII: Memories

"Master." Zolf muttered, looking up at Roy from his position in said man's lap.

"Yes Kimbley?"

"Did you hate me before? I mean…before all this?" He asked curiously, tail ceasing its wags.

"To be honest, yes. You were more of a monster then than you are now." He replied looking down at the chimera. "You killed people for fun, Kimbley. Blowing them up as they begged for mercy. Yes that was our job back then, but it was still sickening to watch you do it.

"They'd be on their hands and knees and you'd killed them with a twisted grin on your face, enjoying every minute. And when you came in after the day was done you used me. Back then I admit I was younger and less knowing. But you were still vicious."

Kimbley's ears fell back. "I didn't think you hated me that much. I thought you enjoyed it." He muttered, averting his gaze from the Taisa. "But it doesn't matter now. I'm harmless." He replied smiling, something Zolf rarely did.

"Good. After all, you're my good dog. And I'm your master. You do what I say when I say it." He replied, scratching the chimera's ears gently.

"Of course, master. After all, old master told me to obey new master as much as I obeyed him. You override anything old master says." He declared with a smirk.

"Good. I'll take care of you as long as I can, pup. Despite you being the Crimson Alchemist." Roy said with a smile. Kimbley nodded and nuzzled the man's stomach affectionately; tail wagging once more.

"I'm glad."


	9. Sickness

((Biiiig chapter dump today. Although this is the last chapter of today at least. Want to leave you hangin' like that.))

---------------------------

IX: Sickness

Zolf coughed violently, eyes closing in pain as he whined pitifully. His nose was crusted shut so he breathed in short, wheezing rasps.

Roy brushed back the chimera's sweaty locks from his eyes, unsure on how to help the poor beast. He was truly worried about Kimbley. He had no idea what the life expectancy of a chimera was, and that's what worried the Taisa most.

Zolf let out another wheezing cough, blood appearing in his hand. His yellow eyes widened, ears falling back with fear.

"Kimbley. You need medical attention." Roy said sternly, glancing at the phone. HE didn't want to leave Kimbley for even a second but he needed a ride. Hopefully Havoc didn't have a date tonight. He had a strong feeling that the phones were tapped, but that wouldn't stop him. Not now.

The wolf whined and flopped back down on the couch. Poor ting couldn't even stand up. He whimpered and attempted to wag his tail to let Roy know he'd be okay, but even that failed.

"Don't move. Havoc will be here soon, with Armstrong to take you to a doctor." He said stroking the beast's soft ears.


	10. Doctor

((First chapter of March 5, 2007. Huzzah! And certainly not the last, though.))

---------------------------------

X: Doctor

"How ill is he, chief?" Havoc asked when he got there, Armstrong trailing behind. He attempted to peek underneath the cloth that was hiding the chimera, but Roy glared at him.

"Very. And I don't think he'd want to be bothered now." Mustang replied coolly.

"Sure chief. Car's waitin' downstairs."

"Be gentle Major. He's not used to being carried. And I'm afraid of what stress would do to him in this condition."

"Of course colonel." Armstrong said, picking up the wolf. He shuddered and whined but was quickly calmed by Roy.

Armstrong laid the wolf in the back of the car; he coughed harshly while looking up at the strong-arm alchemist with tired, yellow eyes. Said alchemist stroked his ears out of pity, "poor thing." He remarked calmly, switching places with Roy.

Mustang crawled into the car next to the beast. Kimbley laid his head in the Taisa's lap and sighed contently, trying to wag his fluff of a tail. It's to say, he was still too weak.

"You'll get better soon, pup. Don't worry. Just relax and enjoy the ride." He said smiling weakly as he caressed Zolf's soft ears.

"Mustang…why are you here? You were healthy upon your last visit." The doctor said, looking at Roy. His eyes quickly darted to Armstrong and the blanket he was carrying. Was it just him or was that blanket…shivering?

"No. It's not for me, but my…pet." The Flame Alchemist said hesitantly, looking at the baby blue blanket.

"You know I know nothing about animals, Mustang." The doctor said getting ready to close the door but Roy insisted on keeping that entryway open.

"He's not really an animal. Just take a look at him." Roy said, coming into the house, despite the doctor's protests.

"Fine," the doctor said after a while of thinking, "put him on my table. I'll take a look at him." He muttered to himself and lifted the sheet from the chimera.

He coughed and looked up with the doctor with fear. He whined and tried to get away but Roy soon comforted him with soothing words.

He continued whining, but he no longer clawed at the table, trying to get away. But who could blame him? The alchemists that had transformed him wore white lab coats as well and looked a hell of a lot like the doctor.

"Hmm. He has a bad case of the flu. That's about it. Give it a few weeks and he should be as good as new. If he isn't better bring him back." The doctor said, scratching the wolf's ears affectionately. He whined as Armstrong picked him up again.

"Thank you Doctor." Roy said smiling as he led Armstrong out to where Havoc was waiting with the car. He couldn't help but shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.


	11. Longing

XI: Longing 

"Hey Kimbley." Roy muttered, looking down at the chimera lying across his lap. It had been several weeks since the flu had viciously attacked Zolf. He was healthy now, much to Roy's relief.

"Hmm?" He made a noise of contentment, and looked up at the Taisa. br 

"I'm going away for a while. They need me at the Northern Border. I'll leave you enough food to last you. There's only one thing want you to do for me, got that Kimbley?"

"What is that, master? I'll do anything."

"Be safe. Don't die." He said sternly, stroking the wolf's ears. Zolf purred, tail wagging in comfort. He loved his master dearly.

"Anything master. I won't die. I'll survive no matter what happens. Not even the Fuhrer will be able to kill me." He replied, looking at Roy with those intense yellow eyes. "I'm your lapdog. All yours. Old master gave me up when he gave me to you." He purred softly.

"Good. I'll hold you to that." He said with a smile.

Kimbley got up and watched as Roy went to go pack. He whimpered softly, ears falling back in distress.

He was already missing his master. He couldn't handle the longing that tore at his very essence.

"Master…how am I going to last without you?" He asked, padding into Roy's room. The Taisa looked up and sighed.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. I would stay if I could, but if I want to make it to the top…you understand." Zolf nodded and whined.

"I'll still miss you. You warmth, waking up and seeing you, everything."

"I'll be back soon enough."


	12. Capture

XII: Capture 

Kimbley slept peacefully, his tail wagging over the edge of Roy's bed lazily. A perfect scene of tranquility, or as tranquil as it'd get with Roy gone.

The door burst open and before Kimbley could jump up to defend himself, several needles had sedatives rushing through his veins. He bared his fangs maliciously and collapsed, out cold.

"We got him." One of the soldiers said with a smirk. "We've captured the monster."

"Indeed. Go tell Colonel Archer. I'm sure he'd be delighted with the news of its capture."

"Good thing that doctor was on our side, huh?" Another said with a sick smile.

The leader of this expedition nodded and hoisted Kimbley over his shoulder. The poor chimera was trapped in a sack and unconscious, he couldn't fight back even if he wanted to.

The Fuhrer smiled at the news. He took a sip of his tea and looked at the soldier that had brought said good news.

"Wonderful news. I'll be sure to reward you and your men, Colonel Archer." He smiled again. "After all, it's not everyday you are sent to capture a known convict."

"Thank you sir." Archer replied, saluting before leaving the office.

The Fuhrer looked in at the sleeping chimera. He frowned and shook his head.

"Nice to have you back. But I can't have a nuisance like you running about. I might just have to execute Colonel Mustang as well. He knows too much." The Fuhrer growled, as he walked out of the laboratory


	13. Return

XIII: Return 

Roy opened the door to his apartment to find it completely empty He looked at the barren cot that looked as if it hadn't been slept in for weeks. That made sense; Kimbley would have surely slept in his bed right? So he walked into his room, to find the bed a mess, also looking as if it hadn't been slept in for weeks. Where was that mutt?

"Kimbley! Come on out, this isn't funny!" But nothing answered his call. No padding, no jingling of a collar, nothing.

"Oh no," He whispered to himself, growing frantic, "Kimbley! Damn it, where is he?" He growled and continued searching the small building. "I don't like this game, Kimbley!"

How he hoped this was all just some sick game. That the chimera would jump out and yell, 'surprise!' at any moment. But no such thing happened.

He fell to the ground in shock. Obsidian eyes wide with fear for his pet. He knew something bad would happen to Kimbley. He should have heeded the feeling of dread in his gut.

How could they've taken him though? Why him? He was probably alone and scared. Hopefully he'd heed Roy's order. Mustang couldn't imagine what he'd do if he found Kimbley dead, or worse.

"Don't die. Just don't die, Kimbley. Don't you dare disobey me."


	14. Fear

XIV: Fear 

A whine broke from the cage in the back. IT was full of fright and wonder of what would happen next. The sedatives had long worn off, those piercing yellow eyes wide and darting.

The cage was covered with a light blue sheet; it seemed slightly tender. But Kimbley knew that it was all a ploy. The Fuhrer hadno heart.

Zolf knew what the Fuhrer was now. He knew the Fuhrer's secret. Bradley was a homunculus.

He shuddered and slunk back into the shadows of the cage. He had to keep his promise to his master. He had to survive; he couldn't die. Not now.

Zolf howled softly, closing his eyes as his tail curled around his legs.

The Crimson Alchemist was a proud man, the Crimson Alchemist was not fearful. The Crimson Alchemist was dead. Only a terrified dog remained now. A beast that should- No! He had to live! For his master, only his master. For he was all that mattered now.

No one could or would change that. He still had his alchemy. He'd always have his alchemy, or so he hoped.

He had to get out. Had to warn Roy. He lunged at the bars but his shackles prevented him from grabbing them.

"Damn it!" He cursed, kicking out at the cage wall angrily. "Why is this so hard?" He barked sitting back down, his ears flattened against his skull.

"Trying to get out won't work, Kimbley. Animals should be stuck in their cages. Especially wild animals that could cause harm to the Fuhrer." Came a steady growl from a man in the shadows.

"Archer." Zolf snarled, curling back his lips to reveal sharp, ivory fangs. "This is all /your/ fault!"

"Indeed it is. Couldn't have a monster like you cozying up to Mustang." He said coming from the shadows. That's when Kimbley first noticed it.

Archer had half his body replaced with auto-mail.


	15. Discovery

XV: Discovery 

"What happened to you, Archer?" Zolf rasped, his body weak.

"I was injured at the Northern Border, in a simply skirmish. The enemies have advanced weapons, more advanced than we though, at least." He growled, glaring at the chimera. "Why does it matter to you?"

"What about master? Is master all right?!" He yelled frantically. "Is he? Well?!"

"Calm yourself Kimbley. I was sent back before he did. I've no idea ih he's still alive or not."

Kimbley shuddered and fell back, his face frozen in shock as his hands slipped from the bars.

"He can't be dead. He just can't be." The wolf howled in disbelief, ears falling back towards his skull.

"Shut up!" Frank snarled, kicking the cage. Kimbley whined as the cage toppled over. "It you're lucky, he is dead. After all, why would he waste his time trying to save a mutt like you?" Zolf snarled and lunged at the bars.

"He /does/ care about me! He /will/ come and get me." He growled, eye narrowing coldly. "But first he'll kill you!"

Archer laughed mechanically, his one ice blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "I doubt that. I seriously doubt that. After all, Mustang might not even be alive." This just enraged the chimera more. He bit at the bars until a sword slid into his shoulder. He yelped and whined, looking up at the Fuhrer.

"I can't have you hurting my Brigadier General, now can I?" He said smiling. Zolf growled but another sword slid into his opposite shoulder.

"D-damn you." He yelped as the blades were withdrawn with haste. He screamed in pain as blood poured from the gaping wounds, staining his prison garb a deathly red. He closed his eyes from flaming pain that seared through his body.

"Mustang is as good as dead to you, Kimbley. You'll be executed soon, so no use struggling."

Kimbley snarled, baring his fangs through the pain. Bradley smiled and shook his head.

"You have gall for a pet." He muttered coldly.


	16. Escape

XVI: Escape 

"Come on Archer. We should wait for Mustang. It's considered rude to keep a guest waiting. Let this mutt die like the dog he is."

Archer nodded and followed the Fuhrer out of the underground facility. Kimbley coughed and looked up; he knew he was going to die. He was going to die without ever seeing his master again and worse, he would break his promise.

A single tear slid down his cheek as he fainted, blood still dripping onto the cold, steel floor.

The next thing he remembered was hushed voices and the feeling of rising up. Where he was going he didn't know nor care.

Kimbley knew he was dead. That was all there was to it. He whined softly as he faded from consciousness.


	17. Fight

XVII: Fight 

Roy stormed into the Fuhrer's home, gloves on and ready to kill anyone who dared to try and stop him.

But no one came. Not until Roy got close to the Fuhrer's library. The footsteps sounded off, like a boot and a hunk of metal hitting the floor.

Step. Clunk. Step. Clunk. Mustang was very confused.

"Archer." He growled when he finally saw the man. "So, you really did get half you body replaced with auto-mail. Interesting."

"Don't act calm toward me, Flame. I could easily kill you now." Frank said with conviction in his voice. He opened his mouth and a gun barrel revealed itself. Roy cursed and dove behind a wall.

Only when the gunfire cease did he dare more to snap. And arc of flame sped toward Archer, but before it hit him he got one shot. It hit Roy straight in his left eye, blinding him immediately.

"Damn it." He cursed, holding his head where his eye was. It was now nothing more than jelly.

From what he could see, Archer was dead. He overdid it with the fire apparently.

Damn. Now the Fuhrer knew he was there. So much for his surprise attack. As long as he got Kimbley back, everything would be fine.

He burst into the library in a flurry of flame. He was ready to snap when a sword met him.

"Hello Mustang. Who would have guessed that you would turn into a traitor."

"Someone had to end your reign of terror." Flame shot back through gritted teeth.

"Everyone else thinks I'm doing a wonderful job. Except your little pet, but he's probably dead by now." Bradley then twisted the blade through his shoulder, making the colonel scream in pain.

"Next maybe your blonde second lieutenant. He'd make an excellent dog. Loyal and perfect."

Roy's obsidian eyes narrowed as he snapped, flames burning the Fuhrer to a crisp.


	18. Awaken

XVIII: Awaken 

Kimbley woke up on a bed, Roy nowhere in sight. He whined when he realized how much his shoulders hurt.

"God damn it!" He howled, struggling to sit up. "Am I dead? No, the dead don't feel pain." He froze, ears falling back.

"Master! Got to warn master!" He jumped up, ignoring the angry pain as he rushed out of the house. He didn't even bother to check his surroundings. So what if he was spotted? He would work that out later.

But he was off toward the Fuhrer's house. He had to tell his master. And hope to God, it wasn't to late.


	19. Homunculus

XIX: Homunculus 

Roy took a step back as the Fuhrer regenerated, getting back up. Not a burn showing on the man.

What was he? Certainly not human. No human could survive that intensity of flame without a burn. Damn.

Roy cursed and narrowly dodged Bradley's strike. He snapped again with the same result. This was hopeless.

Bradley laughed and smiled at Roy. "Don't try and defeat me, Mustang. It's hopeless. I am the Ultimate Eye." He stated lifting his eye patch to reveal the ouroboros.

The Flame Alchemist gasped in surprise, ebony eyes wide with wonder and realization.

"I should have known. You're a homunculus." He muttered, looking around for some sign of his original body. He had completely forgotten about his blown out eye and wounded shoulder.

He spotted a skull and smirked. "Hopeless for you maybe."


	20. Gunfire

XX: Gunfire 

Kimbley rushed through the streets, not caring about the fearful stares he got.

All that was on his mind was his master. He refused to believe that it was too late. Roy /was/ alive. Roy /needed/ him. Only one thing could stop him.

A bullet whizzed through his injured shoulder. He howled in pain and lunged, ready to kill the idiot who shot him. But the solider dodged, firing again. It hit him in the back. He howled and growled, spinning around. That soldier would pay.

While he was busy with the gun wielding military man, another one came up behind him and knocked him over the head with the butt of his gun.  
Kimbley was out cold once more. And this time, there was no escaping. He was doomed.


	21. Death

XXI: Death 

The skull went up in flames, so did the Fuhrer Bradley. Roy watched in amazement as the corpse was reduced to mere ashes. br 

He sighed and slumped against a wall. What a night. Then he remembered Kimbley.

He rushed around Central, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. He looked around for any sign of the chimera, but no luck. He frowned and headed to his apartment. No use looking anymore it was almost dark and the poor chimera was probably already dead.

Could he possibly cope without the wolf? Would he be able to run an entire country without his pet there to comfort him? He honestly wasn't sure.


	22. Reunion

((Very Last Chapter. ))

--------------------------------------

XXII: Reunion

Kimbley watched as the fire surrounded him, yelping as it singed his fur.

There was no way he could get out of this. They were getting rid of the evidence. All of it, every chimera, every book, every circle.

The terrified screams of the other chimera filled the room along with the sickening stench of burning flesh and fur.

Right before he closed his eyes to die, a figure appeared and unlocked the cage.

Zolf coughed and clinked. "M-master?" He wondered, knowing it wasn't. To big to be his master.

He let himself be carried from the inferno. He didn't care anymore. He would never see his master again. Never.

Roy opened his door and walked into his room. He saw a fluff of black fur hanging over the side of his bed, the body hidden by a sheet.

Couldn't be him? Could it? No, he was dead. Of course but then what else…

He lifted the sheet and was surprised to find intense yellow eyes looking back at him.

"Kimbley!"

"Master!"


End file.
